Last Night
by ASLShanks
Summary: Sanji meets Zoro in a bar and they end up going home together but Sanji doesn't remember much of the previous night. Songfic.


Hi guys! This is the first story that I'm posting here or anywhere for that matter lol. I listened to this song and thought it would be awesome to write a One Piece fanfic for it so I did. Hope you guys like it! Oh and "..." is for talking (obviously :P), '...' is for a thought, italics is for a flashback and in bold are the lyrics of the song. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Last Night

"Ugh" I moaned as I woke up this morning. I sat up in bed grabbing my head as I tried to remember what happened last night. 'I drank way too much' I thought as I sorted through my muddled memories: green hair, golden earrings, drinking, laughter, dancing, slight touches and eventually coming home in the early hours of the morning. So were was this mysterious stranger?

**All that I remember is that you had me at hello.**

_It started as one of the most stressful and longest day of the year. Everything until going to the bar had gone wrong: I woke up late so I was already pissed as hell, my car was taking forever to start, I didn't have time to grab a smoke so I was extremely uptight and, finally, to put the cherry on top of this awful day, instead of getting to cook all day, I had to be a waiter and run around serving dishes since it was an extremely busy day, not even being able to speak and flirt with my wonderful ladies, and getting kicked for nothing by the shitty old man. Now, sitting at the counter of my favourite bar, all I wanted to do was drink my sorrows away and not walk for maybe a week or two. So naturally, when somebody sat down next to me I was already starting to say no, but it was caught on the tip of my tongue when he said "Hello" and I looked up to meet his gaze. _

**I knew right when I met him* that I wouldn't take it slow.**

_His eyes were a piercing black you could easily get lost in. As my eyes travelled up I noticed the unusual colour of his hair, which, fit him perfectly. I moved my gaze to the rest of his well toned body, he was wearing a tight black shirt which enhanced his muscles and left nothing to the imagination, not that I was complaining, and a pair of tight jeans that hugged his ass nicely. I imagined what was hidden under those jeans and subconsciously licked my lip and out of the corner of my eye saw the man smirk triumphantly. _

**The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.**

"_Zoro" The man spoke with a deep, sexy voice._

"_Sanji" I replied in return. _

_We talked while the music kept going in the background, every-changing, and, as time went on we ordered more and more drinks. _

**The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.**

_We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Most of the time we were laughing. Though the beers (mine) and shots (Zoro's) were probably helping with that. Although it looked like Zoro was only slightly buzzed, unlike me. _

**The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.**

_He dragged me to the dance floor, not that I was complaining having an excuse to be close to him, and shared a few fast-paced dances, grinding and touching each other subtly or not-so-subtly hinting at what we already knew we wanted. _

"_Why don't we head over to my place?" I whispered in his ear earning a smirk of my own as I saw him shiver slightly and nod his head._

**It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**

_We then left the bar in a hurry and headed home in my car and that's all I remember of last night. _

**Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Where'd we go?****  
****I woke up this morning.****  
****Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?****  
****I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright****  
****Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.****  
****Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Did it happen? Last night**

I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom where I got myself an aspirin. 'Hopefully my headache will go away soon.' I took off my boxers and took a quick shower. The only part I remembered was the bar. 'I remember asking him to come over but did he stay? Did anything happen? Why did he leave?' So many questions ran through my pounding head making it even worse. I stopped thinking about it for now and started off to the kitchen passing the door and noticing my car keys in their usual place. 'So we came over with my car huh? Interesting but still doesn't help me figure out anything else.' When I got to the kitchen I started taking out the ingredients to make lunch since it was already noon. 'Good thing it's a weekend or I would've been screwed.'

**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.****  
****There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".**

After finishing lunch and cleaning the dishes I set out to look for my cell phone. As I passed the living room though I noticed something on the table. As I get closer I realize its a piece of paper. 'Maybe that'll give me some answers and a phone number' I smiled. Turns out I was really wrong. There was only one word on the paper: "thanks". 'Well at least that solves part of the problem: hottie came home with me and probably stayed the rest of the night.' I finally find my phone between the couch pillows wondering how it got there. I switch it on and I see that I've got tons of messages and missed calls. 'Geez! It's like I died!'

**It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.****  
****I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?****  
**

I check who wrote and called me, reply to all of them, and apologize for the missed calls. By the time I'm done it's nearly dark. I decide to call Ace and talk for a while about this mysterious stranger and helps me try to remember while telling me to maybe check my phone for clues. My headache still won't leave and I feel like crap but most of all I feel guilty. Guilty cause it was a shitty day. Guilty cause I can't remember. Guilty cause you didn't stay.

**There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.****  
****Then I see a picture of me and you from…**

I stop my self pity and go trough my phone: no hidden messages and no new numbers, but, as I scroll through my pictures I finally find something: a picture of me with my arms around him and pink cheeks from the alcohol and him smiling slightly. I try to remember when and why we took it, 'Not that I don't like it.'

**Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Where'd we go?****  
****I woke up this morning.****  
****Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?****  
****I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright****  
****Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.****  
****Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Did it happen? Last night**

_After him agreeing to come over we headed to the door of the bar but I sipped him shortly afterwards. _

"_Holycrap how are you not drunk you shitty bastard?" _

_He shrugged in reply and answered "Dunno. I guess i'm just not a light weight like you are"_

"_Shitty bastard. I'm not a light weight" I replied._

"_Right. And you're not drunk" he replied laughing. God his laughing face is just so damn hot. _

"_Shut up!"_

"_Sure sure lets go"_

"_Oi marimo! Wait!"_

"_Marimo?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yea marimo. Green seaplant. Found in Japan. Looks a lot like your hair. Anyways. We need to celebrate this miraculous event of you not being even slightly tipsy after everything you've drunk so we're taking a picture."_

_Before he could finish saying "Shitty cook. No we're not." I had already pulled out my phone and asked a waiter passing by to take a picture. I got my arm around Zoro and he reluctantly smiled as the waiter took the picture. I got my phone back making sure to save the picture and we left. _

**And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?****  
****There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way.**

I don't really know how this happened. I usually go to bars to pick up chicks not guys. But you changed me. At the end of the night I didn't want you to leave and I'm sure I didn't get the chance to tell you. You actually managed to turn a shitty day to one of the best nights of my life, even if I don't remember half of it, and not many people can do that.

**Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.****  
****Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…**

The more I thought about it, the more I want to know you even more. I didn't want this to be a one night stand. I wanted you to stay. I want to see you again. I want to know you more and I knew I wanted more the moment we met and started talking. 'I'm gonna find that shitty bastard'. I was going to find the mystery man, 'geez I sound like Luffy', that made my awesome night.

"Zoro" I whispered to myself as I finally remembered the mysterious stranger's name.

**Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Where'd we go?****  
****I woke up this morning.****  
****Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?****  
****I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright****  
****Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.****  
****Last night, can't remember.****  
****What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night**

'After all how many people have green hair and are named Zoro?'

* * *

Hope you liked and and let me know what you think if you want! :)


End file.
